Summary The Administrative Core for the Harvard Medical School/University of California Cyanide Countermeasure Discovery and Development will provide oversight and coordination for the scientific, fiscal, administrative, and regulatory aspects of the Center. The Center's overall goal is to act as a discovery and development pipeline for new countermeasures that will enhance our nation's medical response to cyanide in a range of threat scenarios. The core will facilitate implementation of the overall strategic plan, ensure that projects adhere to the metrics required to execute this plan, and offer the organizational and logistic support necessary to achieve the project goals.